The one left unmarked
by John Ashford
Summary: This is a story with an OOC of my creation that happens to meet a demon Lord. Possible yaoi in later chapters!


Once, twice and he fell. I watched the body go down, before I charged. I saw another barley armored person. I jumped and slashed downward. I refused to look at the body and I twisted side-ways. Sparks flew, as the blade swept against my armor. Anger filled me as I slashed forward and ignored what happened. Blood erupted from the wound and poured over my blade and hands. I tore my blade out, and stabbed the closest person to me. Whether he was friend or foe, I didn't know. Pure rage, filled me, I couldn't control myself my skin became hot. I was burning up, my skin actually boiled. I slashed at someone else, again and again. It was to much for me, I ran forward, straight into the enemy group. The two armies were still separated , but barley. I ran and cleared a path. The pain I felt meant nothing, only the burning mattered. I fought mindlessly, slashing wildly. I screamed again as I felt a blade enter my side. I punched him as I tore the knife out and used them both. The anger was to much, I couldn't hold it in anymore! Black fire erupted from my body and I became enveloped in fire. A scream tore from my throat as I felt the pain from everyone around me. I felt the fire burn at their skin. I felt it burn their hair, eyes, and hearts, for the fire didn't allow them to die until every last bit was gone. One scream after another escaped my throat as I felt every single pain that they felt. Acid flowed from my eyes, but my face didn't burn from it. The fire finally faded, leaving me alone. I dropped to my knees and caught my breathe. I looked around and saw what I had done. I saw only a waist land covered in ash and bones. I could barely breathe from the heat. The land was scarred from my fire. I turned around and saw the same thing, except I saw my fellow brothers. I walked to them and allowed the flame to return into my body, for it had become a shield around me. No cheered welcomed me, even though I had taken care of the opposing army. The cleared a path that let straight to the king. I walked it calmly taking my time with it. They all stared at me and I allowed them. I even heard one call me demon. I smiled at his screams from my fire. I'm not even certain why I killed him, but the comment of me being related to a demon filled my with rage, that had to be released. I stood before the king, but a few yards away. The guards became tensed the closer I came. I didn't want to kill another person so I stood within barley speaking distance. I went to one knee and said

"My king, to what do I owe the honor of being acknowledged by you?" I rose to my feet and looked at him. He replied

"You are one of the most magnificent creatures I have ever met. The black flame that you conjured, has won me this war and in only one day. Even now I am being called to speak with their king. Tell me, where did the flame come from?" I said "I do not know my king. It seems to have a mind of its own, but seems to come out with my anger." He nodded at my explanation and took it without complaining. "When we return, you shall be rewarded. For now you will stay near me until we return. Come." My anger rose a bit and a twinkle of flame erupted from my fingers. I followed the king, closely and was welcomed with water. I drank it down slowly and returned to cup to the girl. She smiled, but averted eye contacted. I sighed as I remembered the superstition of demons being able to control you with their eyes. We came to a highly robed man and a few armed guards. The two kings met in the middle and whispered among themselves. My senses had become stronger, so I could hear everything they said. They were mostly discussing terms of surrender. My king was becoming impatient and I wanted my reward. I found an easy way to deal with this, so I raised an arm and the flame came to me. It surrounded my arm,, and I smiled as it caressed my flesh. I simply tensed my arm and the flame erupted taking out his armed guards. There were 10, now only 4 stood. Their faces held only terror as they stared at the area where their comrades stood. I looked at the king and he looked at me with fear also. I smiled gently at him and he looked at my king, bowing down and my king accepted to the terms of allowing him and his people to live. My king returned grinning like a child. He placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a few compliments. I tuned them out and replied without thinking. He walked away laughing, so I followed. I felt a shimmer in the air and turned. Arrows filled the air! We had been betrayed! My arms rose and the flame erupted forward. I spread it around me so most of the men were saved. When The last arrow was burnt, I launched the fire. Every man my flame touched were gone in moments. I dimmed the flame down, to a simple field around me. The top of the castle was mostly destroyed. The flame returned to my body and I looked at the king. He was cleaning himself off, and looking annoyed. He then looked at me and actually hugged me.

"Thank you! You saved my life! I am forever in you debt. Tell me what you want and it shall be yours. What is it? Fame? Fortune? Women? Land?" I looked at him, and found him pitiful.

" I want to serve you my king. And to be become royalty. I wish to be given all that you said. I want my abilities to be told to other kingdoms. I want a small fortune, I really don't care. 3 girls around the ages of 14-16. And the land that surrounds my mothers home along with a quarter of this new kingdom."

I allowed my words to penetrate his head before his facial features showed his disgust. He looked down and around then smiled. "Of course. All that you have said is yours. Now to the palace" I raised a hand and declined. " I shall stay here and take what is mine. I will return in two weeks to see that everything I have said to be mine. As for your safety I shall give you this." I rose my hand and conjured the flame. The flame shifted and took the form of a Feline. "This is a salamander and it shall do anything you say. It will also protect you. This creature posses my flame, but in a much shorter degree." I turned and left. I entered the remains of the kingdom and saw my kings men, take slaves and organize things. I walked alone and made sure everything appeared in order. After examining the kingdom I took the far-east side. I sat down and continued to watch everything take place and I noticed a slaves dealer. _I could use a guide_ I thoughtand walked to him. I asked the price and he told me one. I paid it and took my slave. She followed behind me and didn't say a word. It was growing dark and I needed release soon. I found a house and told everyone to leave. They left in a hurry. I looked around and found food and water. I ate my fill, and allowed her to eat. She ate like an animal, and I smiled at her. I allowed her to do what she liked. I saw the sun lower and sighed. I allowed her to take the bed of the little ones and took the other bed. I fell asleep quickly and entered the realm of nightmares. I left the house and walked a few yards before the house blew up. It seemed like a revolt and just as I thought it, men came. It was a sort of shame for the slave girl to die, just when I offered her, her freedom. I smiled and walked away to find something to amuse me for the next two weeks.


End file.
